Reese
Godzilla 2000 A.K.A. Horace Rivera Is one of the main Protagonists/Anti Heros of the Toho Series and is considered to be the oldest one when it comes to Israel. Although he is partially a real hot head he shows pure heart over his allies and even to Israel. He arrived in the Crash Bandicoot Universe through the Caverns of Aquatic where he later took part in the Galactic Go Kart Derby against Nitrus Oxide for the strategic fate of Planet Earth. Though he eventually won with the team effort of both Crash and Coco Bandicoot along with the speed and Horce power of his Nissan 350z that was also present with him when he arrived in the Crash Bandicoot universe, Rivera was never able to return back to the Reality world and has since than remained in the Crash Bandicoot Universe as a member of Team Bandicoot, despite being a Kauji Monster. Personality Rivera has the Personality of a Hot Headed Volcano and would often erupt when Friends of his are In Danger. He harbors mostly a lack of Care ever since the death Of Jade Rivera his Human Adopted Mother In September 3rd, 2001. Despite Rivera's major Anger Issues he dose seem to get along very well with Israel Willoughby and his girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi, the only time Rivera would erupt at Israel is when Israel attempts to either tick him off on Purpose or just annoy the hell out of him. Rivera's Attitude worsens When he First meets Mandy In Season 2 Episode New Comer, and eventually is placed As her partner which says in the End Credits that he indeed did not take it very well, and would always have to now rely on Israel and Yori from Comfort in order to survive Mandy's wrath despite her being just a normal human and him being 400 Stories In Height. Rivera's Hot Headed Anger problems are expected to improve In During the Middle or the end Of Season 2 where he would get a long better with Israel and other Monsters without yellin at them or responding with Deadly force like he always has been doin for the past 39 Years. Rivals *'Rodan:' (Rivera & Israel just don't like him) *'Kiryu:' (Rivera's Robotic Counter part) *'Megagurius:' (An annoying Mutant Dragon Queen) *'The Gorgon Empire:' (A Main Empire that Invades Earth after the Failure of the Vortaak) *'Israel (Godzilla 91):' (Only Temporarily) *'Thrasher:' (A Bully during the Time Of the Great Fight) *'Godzilla 2004:' (A formal member of the Godzilla Series gone Rouge against Rivera & Israel out of Jealousy) *'Space Godzilla:' (Rivera's Formal Arch Rival and Killer of his Mother Jade Rivera) *'Docter Neo Cortex:' Strange Power from Within Rivera Holds A Power deep from Within... It is Shown Thoughout the Entire Series... He is able to Switch his Godzilla Appearance from Godzilla 2000 To Godzilla 2003. This Power is first Sighted In Rivera's Revenge Despite being seen any many Episodes in Season 1 Rivera's Revenge was the only one where viewers can see him turn from the once Godzilla 2000 That he used to be into Godzilla 2003 Trivia